


Keeping The Bubble In Tact

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's something Ron doesn't want, it's his bubble to burst, no matter how wrong it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping The Bubble In Tact

Months had passed since the first time Draco and I'd had sex. It was never planned. It just happened—there was too much sexual tension between us. He said I was the only one that felt it, but when I kissed him after it had all gotten to be too much, I felt him kissing me back. I know he'd never admit it to himself, but he'd become softer since being with me. It was as though I brought out a side of him that nobody else could see, and I liked it a lot better than that sarcastic, nasty guy he usually played. Of course, there were times when that could be useful, if we're feeling kinky, but if not, he can be a real annoying prick.

I'd never be able to tell anyone that I'd fallen in love with him; they'd think I was crazy. He's on the dark side, and after nearly killing Dumbledore last year, well, that didn't put him in anyone's good books. Except mine, perhaps. He has a vulnerable side and what he went through really affected him. It sometimes worries me that he might still have these feelings for years to come, not that we're likely to be together that far down the road. We both know that what we have can never last, that we can never be together in public, but the meetings here and there are fun. Even if they are mostly for sex.

So that's why it was a huge surprise when Draco started off our time in the Room of Requirement by saying he couldn't do it anymore. I was gob smacked, and I felt sick to my stomach; I wasn't sure I'd be able to cope without him.

"Why?" I whispered carefully. I might have been dreaming; I was hoping I was.

"It's too stressful, and if anyone found out—"

I saw he was holding back tears; he always was the stronger one out of the two of us. "But I need you," I said to him, knowing it was true. I couldn't go through Hogwarts watching him every day and only being able to remember what we had. "Please don't do this, not yet."

"I think I have to."

I shook my head. "You don't. Think about it, who's going to find out?" He shrugged his shoulders and stared down at the bed we'd spread ourselves across. "I know we have to end this at some point, but not now, please?"

"We should get out before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

Draco looked awkward now, as though he didn't like what he was about to say. I repeated myself, and his voice faltered as he spoke.

"Before I fall in love with you. I can feel it, and I hate it. I hate knowing that this has to end eventually. It tears me up inside, and I don't think I can live with that anymore."

"It's too late for me," I said, knowing I'd fallen for him a while back. "And it hurts, it does, but we should enjoy ourselves while we can. Be as carefree as possible."

"I hate you, Weasley."

He'd spat that out. I knew he was only doing it to make this easier for me, that he was just trying to hurt me. Well, it worked. I was hurt. It had been so long since he'd called me that in private and the venom in his voice was upsetting. "You can't make this easier." I placed my hand on his, hoping to bring warmth into his heart and make him see he'd be at a loss without me.

"Didn't you hear me?" Draco said through gritted teeth and grabbed my hand, pulling it off his. "I hate you."

I shook my head as I felt tears forming behind my eyes. "No. No, you don't. You just think you do. You just think this is the right thing to do." I felt my voice raising. "Well, it isn't, dammit."

"And what would you know?" He shouted back, leaping off the bed and glaring at me.

"I know that you do love me and you want to be with me." I got off the bed and went round to the other side, staring straight into his face. I wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

Draco snorted. "Ha. Love you? You must be kidding. With your filthy red hair, your cheap hand-me-downs, and your love for mudbloods -"

And that was when I kissed him. If anything, to shut him up, but also in the hope it'd rekindle our first kiss together, how unexpected it was. That had been during an argument too, and if it could spark all this off, perhaps it could keep it afloat. Just for a little longer. To my surprise and relief, he didn't pull away. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair, firmly holding his head. I knew he liked it when we were passionate.

As usual, he didn't let me have the control for much longer, and he grinned as he pushed me back onto the bed, climbing on top of me to continue our kiss. He was clearly horny, and he wasn't wasting any time pulling his fingers down to his trousers and unbuttoning them. I ripped open my shirt with all the strength I could, to try and feel manly despite my lack of control, and I was using my tongue to explore the mouth I'd come to cherish all this time.

Draco broke off the kiss, pulled his trousers down and then pushed me off the bed so I landed on the floor. It was obvious what he wanted, and I wasn't going to deny him. Anything to make him happy, after all, and it wasn't as though I didn't enjoy doing it, because I did. He just rarely reciprocated. I was content with wanking off later on in private, so long as I was still 'with' him, as it were. I liked to please, and he took full advantage of that, particularly as I found it so humiliating. I consider it a flaw. He considers it my best feature.

Without any hesitation, I brought my mouth towards his cock. I could smell his scent, and it drove me wild as I carefully licked his head. I knew how sensitive he was there, and how much he loved it when I started slowly, teasing him, before driving him up the wall with my expert ways. I wrapped my mouth around his cock, lapping up his precome with my tongue and swallowing as much of him as I could.

Slowly, I licked the entirety of his shaft, and his moans made my hair stand on end. I had no idea how he could want to break it off when I made him feel this good. Even if he was just in it for sex, that was fine by me. For now, at least. It wasn't long before I quickened my pace as I heard him breathe rapidly and his balls tightened up. I worked my tongue as best I could, took him in my mouth as far as I could until I felt him scream as he exploded into my mouth, collapsing on the bed.

"That never gets old," Draco panted, one hand on his chest, trying to steady his breathing. "I'll say one thing for you, you know how to please."

I smirked, one that could almost match Draco's. There was nothing like praise after something so intimate, and the fact that he was grateful for it made me hope for the future. "So?" I asked, hoping he'd changed his mind. He seemed a lot more confident and sure of himself now, not like the wreck he was acting when he first came in.

Draco stared at him. "Fine. But you know it's only because you give good head."

"Maybe one day you could return the favour." I had to slide it in, just to be cheeky, and perhaps the message might stick this time. Just the once I'd love to feel his perfect mouth on my cock, but I knew it'd probably be a long time before he even considered it.

He dressed quickly and headed for the door, looking over his shoulder at me before he left. "Don't push your luck, Weasley."

Well, it was worth a try after all. At least our bubble hadn't burst just yet, even if it had come drastically close. I would just have to make sure we could see each other more; I can't have him wanting to break it off with me every time we haven't played for a week or so. I know what he wants, and I'm going to make sure I can fulfill his needs, even if he does have a ridiculously high sex drive.

I'm right, I think. He is just with me for the sex. Maybe that can be enough for me. I guess we'll have to see, but if there's one thing I know, it's that I'm not willing to give this up anytime soon.


End file.
